Dark Persona
by senaxeth
Summary: Yato thinks it's time to stop Yukine's self-loathing and he expected to deliver a punch, definitely a nice and swift gut-wrenching punch. What Yato didn't expect was for his previous self to resurface a little bit. Yatone. OOC. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Noragami.

A/N: Okay, so please be warned that Yato and Yukine here may be a bit OOC and please excuse wrong grammar, repeated use of words and narrow-minded creativity in this fic.

Summary: Yato thinks it's time to stop Yukine's self-loathing and he expected to deliver a punch, definitely a nice and swift gut-wrenching punch. What Yato didn't expect was for his previous self to resurface a little bit.

Yatone. OOC. Oneshot.

* * *

Yato flinched at the sudden sting he felt around his nape. Putting his right hand to the area, a frown marked his features as he thought of his recently acquired regalia.

Yato had endured the stinging for a whole week, waiting for that little boy to realize that what he's doing is greatly affecting him. But Yato thinks waiting for his regalia has been going on far too long for his liking. He may be a god but he is definitely not a god with so much patience. Yukine is the only one who made him like this. He would do what must be done. He would punish Yukine so hard he wouldn't even think of falling into temptations.

Yato's eyes gleamed dangerously, smirking while rubbing his nape. He stood up from his slouched position from a nearby shrine and readied himself to meet his Yukine.

* * *

Yukine is in pain, his dead heart shattering into a million pieces as the reality sinks inside his young mind. Yukine would forever be alone with no one to call a friend. He desperately tried to hold back his cries, but he couldn't. So much hate and pain was unbearable so he gripped the baseball bat lying around the floor of the empty hall. Only to be stopped by a voice.

"Yukine." Yato spoke his name with a tone that made no room for argument. Yukine stilled his actions, caught in an act that he wouldn't want someone to see, especially not him.

Yukine's eyes widen and his grip with the baseball bat loosened and it dropped onto the floor, clanking sounds echoing inside the hallway.

"Y-yat-" Yukine's mouth parted that Yato was sure the boy was ready to utter lame excuses and countless reasons, but Yato halted Yukne's attempt by saying Yukine's name again.

Yato looked at Yukine's frozen form, Yukine's back facing him. Yato started to slowly walk forward, cautious that if he walked any faster, his regalia would undoubtedly run away from him.

Yato finally reached Yukine, merely a foot separating them. A sigh escaped Yato and he saw Yukine visibly flinched at the sound. Yato lifts his hand to Yukine's shoulders, letting a minute before Yato grips it hard and yank Yukine's body on the side, slamming it harshly against the shoe locker.

"Ugh!" Yukine lets out a sound of hurt from being thrown roughly, his back throbbing in pain. Yukine's shock quickly subsided and glares at the looming form of Yato.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yukine angrily shouted, tears now have stopped flowing from his eyes.

Yukine watched Yato warily as the god strides onto his spot at the floor. Yato crouched down to his level with his bangs covering his eyes, a frown marring his face.

Suddenly, Yato's hands clutched the front of Yukine's shirt and force him to lean forward so they were now face to face, Yukine could feel Yato's breath caressing his lips. He unconsciously blushed at the close proximity.

Yato seemed not to notice the change in color on his face or he just chose to ignore it. The next thing Yukine saw was they were on top of Hiyori's school roof, pinned at the fence of the roof top. Yukine expected for the students loitering around the area but found none and looking at the door leading down inside, it was locked. So, students are not allowed here. Yukine thought randomly.

Yukine gasped as he was drifted off from his thought as the hand clutching his shirt earlier was now gripping his neck tightly. He struggled to be released from the choke hold but Yato was much stronger than him. His hands clawing at Yato's arms, he was sure his nails have pierced Yato's skin and now drawing blood.

His mouth parted in an attempt to inhale the much needed air, gasping desperately but no air seems to fill his lungs. Choking sounds left his lips when he tried to plead to Yato.

Yato clearly knows what he's doing to his precious regalia but refuses to remove his hand from Yukine's throat, his blue eyes burning holes to Yukine's choking face with intensity. Yato's free hand touched Yukine's knees to part them, his body moving forward so he was kneeling between Yukine's legs. Yato brought Yukine's leg on top of his thigh, pushing his body until Yukine is squeezed between the fence and himself. Satisfied with their position, Yato finally removed his hand from Yukine's throat.

Yukine breathes a lungful of air, trying to make up for the lack of it. Yukine bowed forward as coughing fits attacked him, making his forehead bump with Yato's chest. Yukine holds his bruised neck as his other hand gripped at Yato's tracksuit like it was a lifeline.

Yato cupped Yukine's face and moved it upwards to meet his gaze. Yukine's eyes were full of tears and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration of taking his much needed air. Yato looked emotionlessly at his Yukine's parted lips and he licks his own lips from the sight.

"Yukine…" Yato trailed off, his voice without a hint of remorse.

Yukine tried to focus his attention to Yato who spoke his name in a way that made his stomach churn. All he saw was the fierce sapphire eyes looking back at him full of restrained rage and madness. Yukine shakes in fear for his life. Those eyes promised a long term of pain and suffering mixed with a twisted look of adoration and possessiveness.

 _'_ _Why? Why is Yato acting like this?'_ Yukine thought. His master's strange actions scared him.

"Yukine" Yato repeated his name, but this time, it sent shivers down Yukine's spine. He can feel his heart beating in fear as the god leaned down, still cupping his face.

Yukine closed his eyes but opened it again in surprise as he felt a warm slightly soft chapped thing that he identified as lips, on the corner of his own. Yukine felt those lips parted and without warning, Yato bit Yukine's lower lip, making it bleed and making a hitch in Yukine's breathing. Yato then started to lick the blood and sucked on the bite wound. Yukine tries to stifle his voice but a groan still escaped him.

Yukine could feel his master's hand going around his nape and without a second thought; Yato fisted Yukine's blond hair. A grunt of discomfort left Yukine's mouth and distress clearly written on his eyes.

With Yato looking at Yukine intensely, he moved his head back. Yukine thought Yato would eat him at the moment until Yato's scowl was replaced by a large grin, his eyes changed into mischief. In an instant, the tense atmosphere around them eased and became lighter.

"Hehe! You thought I was gonna do something reaaaally bad, don't you?" Yato smirked knowingly, saying his words playfully.

Yukine gaped at him in disbelief. _Is this guy serious?!_

Yato suddenly stood up and his shoulders shaking in holding back his laughter. Yato looked at his regalia, "Hoooh?~ Can't believe Yuki-chan is such a pervert." Yato said teasingly, wiggling his body and arms around him, as if to protect himself from his supposedly perverted regalia.

Yukine was just so baffled by the turn of events that he doesn't seem to register Yato's accusations at him. Until it did.

Yukine lowered his head, making his blond bangs covered his eyes, emitting dark aura that Yato ignored in favor of throwing dirty accusations to his regalia.

"Y-you..." Yukine muttered darkly and stood up, clenching his fists in restrained anger for the good for nothing self proclaimed god in front of him.

Yato took no notice of this and instead leaned his ear forward, "What? What is that? You apologized for making me worry? Aww, Yuki-chan." Yato replied as if he could hear the real words of the boy in front him.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yukine yelled as his fist met with Yato's cheek, sending him up high in the sky. Only a glitter remains, the only indication he was thrown in the sky.

All alone on the roof top, Yukine was breathing harshly. He tried to calm his nerves down but to no avail, he clutches his front shirt and felt his heart still beating fast.

Blushing, he started to touch his cheeks. Yukine could swear those blushes would become permanent if he didn't stop thinking about that kiss.

"Damn," Yukine whispered, "I think that was my first kiss."

Yukine started to walk towards the locked door and decided to just force it to open and went down the stairs, forgetting that he was choked by the one who had his first kiss, if any of his darkening blushes is any indication.

Yato leaned on to the fence, staring at the now opened door. Eyes held seriousness before it got darker because of thoughts that he would rather not think about now.

He was pissed with himself. How could he let his previous self take over? He needed to restrain himself more, if not, he doesn't know if he is capable of letting his new toy go. Breaking him this early is such a waste as well.

Yato calmly looked at the sky in boredom. He guessed that would have to see Nora until his new toy was ready for the real him.


End file.
